A mobile dynamometer is a vehicle that can measure the force needed to tow large vehicles such as tanks. A load cell with a capacity of about, for example, 100,000 pounds is connected to a sway bar underneath the dynamometer. However, a method and structure is needed to prevent the load cell from being overloaded should the force suddenly exceed the 100,000 pound capacity. Overloading the load cell can lead to damage.